


Bruce Wayne Headcanon

by Cherienymphe



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Forced Relationship, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe
Summary: HC for dark!Bruce? 🥺
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Bruce Wayne Headcanon

• Bruce Wayne never hired anyone. Not once had you ever seen an ad or heard of an opening. It was just unheard of. So imagine your surprise when you happened to be at the right place at the right time, serving at an event he was attending the same day his butler had fallen ill. He needed a temporary replacement and so impressed with your services, Mr. Wayne figured you’d do just fine.

• You do more than fine. You’re virtually perfect. So much so that the dark haired billionaire quickly becomes suspicious. Despite the fact that he’s done more than a thorough enough background check, he just thinks you’re too good to be true.

• But you’re simply just good at your job. You never have to be told anything twice, quickly catching onto his routine and likes and dislikes, you do what he wants before he even gets the chance to ask. You excel at your job. So much so, that when Alfred is finally well enough to work again, Mr. Wayne keeps you on.

• No longer suspicious of you, the mysterious man develops a favorite pastime in watching you work. He tells Alfred it’s simply to keep an eye on you, but he isn’t fooling the older man with the way his blue eyes trace over every curve of your body. His eyes linger when you bend over to dust under the television stand. They focus in your collarbone when you lean over to set down his plate before him, the temptation to lower his gaze eating away at him.

• Mr. Wayne is around more often now. It’s noticeable but you don’t think much of it. It’s his house after all. You notice his lingering gazes, but you just figure that he’s observing you.

• He doesn’t say much to you, but when he does, there’s a heaviness in his tone, a yearning that you can’t place. With every gentle order, you respond with a simple ‘of course sir’ ‘right away sir’ and it’s always met with a darkening gaze.

• Bruce’s dreams are filled of you, your angelic voice and soft curves haunting him even in his sleep. To the point where he’s tossing and turning. Alfred notices the change, the harsh tone, the tenseness in his muscles, the strain on his face. He assures the man he has it under control.

• Until he doesn’t

• He nearly kills a villain one night. Something he doesn’t do. It’s not his way. It shakes him, and unfortunately for you, you are the first thing to greet him when he returns to the manor. The very thing that has been plaguing his thoughts.

• He’s rough when he takes you, startling you in the hallway, hand clasping over your mouth, his other tearing at your clothes. You plead with him, fear and confusion filling you. Unsure of where this behavior came from. Unsure of what you did.

• He grunts against your skin, your back dragging along the wall as he thrusts into you. His grip is harsh as his fingers dig into your thighs, and you have no choice but to hold onto the billionaire.

• You are in tears by the time he spills into you, and seeming to realize what he’s done, he lets you go and you drop to the floor. You’re shaking when you look up at him, and he swallows, his troubled gaze meeting yours. Alfred, tucked away into the shadows at the other end of the hall, witnesses the entire ordeal.

• It’s no surprise when you hand in your resignation. It is a surprise when Mr. Wayne refuses it. In the time it had taken you to muster up the courage to quit, Bruce had accepted what he’d long been fighting. You stumble away when he rips up the flimsy paper, but he catches you before you can get away.

• He fucks you on the desk in his study. And on the floor. And against his bedroom door the minute you’re dragged into his room. And again on his bed. Your job description has changed overnight. In fact, your entire purpose here has changed.

• Alfred now serves you as well, a hint of sympathy in his gaze, but not enough to help you escape. You keep the young master sane. Bringing back a piece of him that Alfred hasn’t seen since before the Waynes were killed.

• Bruce buys you everything he thinks you could ever want. Fancy jewels. Fancy dresses. Pretty ribbons for your hair. You suppose that you should be happy. He is gentler with you now after all. But it is rape all the same.

• You don’t want any of this. You want to leave, you tell him. He tells you that can never happen. You cry in his arms at night and although it pains Bruce to see you do so, he can’t find it in his heart to let you go. He lets you sob against his chest, and if you don’t cry yourself to sleep, he forces his lips against yours, determined to make you find rest one way or another.


End file.
